


Impossible

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: If all of them is college student, and Hanyu is in love with...Javier, Junhwan and Medvedeva start talking about this.





	Impossible

Junhwan Cha has discovered a secret: Yuzuru Hanyu is in love.

It was impossible, he thought in silence. It won't happen to Hanyu, he swore.

"However, if your description is true, his expression and reaction can fully illustrate that he is in love." Fernandez asserted (relied on his own dating experience).

"Then with whom? I doubt that there is no girl can get his heart all over the world.”

"It hurts, but I agree." Fernandez nodded. "Don't tell Yuzuru that we're gossiping behind his back, otherwise..."

"Trust me, I won’t..."

"I am here! What are you talking about?” Medvedeva was excited that she got a bunch of exo posters and came in. She opened the k-pop water bottle, started drinking and tried to calm herself down, made sure that she is conscious enough to listen to Junhwan Cha.

"Yesterday, as usual, I came here after school." Junhwan Cha tried to recall the details of that day. "Hanyu came here earlier than me. He was holding his mobile phone with smile. I swear that was the happiest one I've ever seen: squinted eyes, a mass of wrinkles on his face..."

"Enough. Stop describing face." Medvedeva imagined the scene and stopped decisively. "And then?"

"You two are always late, so you didn't see it." Junhwan Cha expressed his grievance. "Then he began to call, that language was..."

"Dirty?" Fernandez answered.

"No, it's very sweet. Like "I miss you." "Let's have dinner together tomorrow.". And then kissed!"

"Are you sure he's not talking to Pooh on the screen?"

"Javier, shut up."

"That’s it. When he saw me coming towards him, he dropped the phone."

"I thought he mistakenly sent you pictures of his girlfriend." Medvedeva was apparently lacking in interest on this information. "As a result, there was only one vague kiss."

"Where did Yuzuru go? He is not here yet.”Fernandez looked around and saw none.

"I met him on my way here." Medvedeva raised her hand cleverly. "He said he need to say something to Boyang Jin, and he would be back soon."

The air was filled with awkward silence.

"I don't understand." It was Junhwan Cha who opened his mouth firstly. "Has Hanyu stayed close to any girl?"

"No. He usually hangs around with boys, unlike Fernandez, who stays with girls everyday.” Medvedeva, looking at Fernandez's face (who was trying to pretend to be innocent), continued, "He did talk to girls, but too polite to be a couple."

"Everyday, he studies hard in class, go to the library during recess, come to us after school to participate in group activities, and then go home for playing games! There is no time for him to get along with a girl!” Fernandez was equally puzzled.

The room was silent again.

Suddenly, a twinkle in Medvedeva's eyes.

"I'm just saying a hypothesis," she couldn't control her rising tone. "What if Hanyu was dating with a boyfriend?"

"Then who is more likely to be his boyfriend? I mean, in your opinion." Junhwan Cha casually inquired, did not expect this sentence will open the gate of gossip.

Fernandez wrote down two names.

Shoma Uno  
Nobunari Oda

"They are two high school classmates of Yuzuru, and now they are in the same university again. Possible." 

"I disagree." Medvedeva grabbed the pen. "Neither of them is studying the same major with Hanyu. They can't say a few words per week because they hardly meet each other at school. I think Boyang Jin who is in our class is quite good."

“We are analysing who is Hanyu’s boyfriend, not picking a partner for him." Junhwan Cha couldn't help interrupting.

"Nobunari visits Yuzuru's home every week for playing games. I am the same major with him that’s why I know." Fernandez disagreed.

"Come on, if you can recognise any relationships except friendship between them, I am afraid you're blind." Medvedeva wanted to write Fernandez's name after she wrote "Boyang Jin" on the list but was realised in time.

"I'm straight. If you don't believe me, I can show you a picture of my sweetheart."

"Good, good." Medvedeva scratched the "J" out on the paper and said, "Leave your sweet picture for your lonely night."

"So why Boyang Jin could be chosen?" Junhwan Cha inquired this question out of anxious.

As Medvedeva chose the same major with Boyang Jin and Yuzuru Hanyu. She said that she can see many “romantic” events about them every day.

"They both use the same type of earphone accidentally. One day, they both lost their earphones and met each other front of the lost and found office. Two people held their earphones with excitement, and then they found a bench, talked about their preferences about it for the whole afternoon.”

"Do you have any more evidence?"

"Hanyu came to listen to our lessons, you know he is one year higher than Boyang and me. That day was Boyang's turn to make a presentation. After listening carefully, Hanyu summarized a page of advantages and disadvantages about Boyang’s presentation and gave it to him after class.” Medvedeva laughed: "Nobody else has the summary from him."

"Oh, I'm a little impressed with that. Yuzuru praised him for half a day in front of me that day. He said that his viewpoint was particularly attractive, and his understanding in this area has been opened up..." Fernandez thought it was becoming reasonable. "How about Boyang Jin’s attitude?"

"Well, it goes with no doubt. Boyang admires him. Because of Hanyu, Boyang is hardest learner in our class for becoming better and better as his model. After entering the school, when class was over, the only thing he talking about is Hanyu "His new studying topic is really intelligent." "Hanyu has won the prize again, he deserves it." Isn’t that love?”

After listening for a long time, Junhwan Cha suddenly remembered that he had met these two people in the library before. They were study together and Hanyu was playing with Boyang's hat. Now think about it, so gay.

"Knock knock knock."

When he heard the knock, Fernandez thought it would be Yuzuru. As a result, Boyang Jin came in with his “come in” permission.

"Sorry to disturb you." Boyang Jin grabbed his hair embarrassingly, the little cute canine tooth could be seen when he was smiling. "I made an appointment with Yuzuru to meet in front of the school gate, but I have waited him for a while, and his phone wasn’t answered, so I just come and have a look."

"He went to find you, but he didn't bring his phone. Do you have anything important? We can tell him once he is back." Junhwan Cha suppressed the heart of gossip and tried to inquired calmly.

"Nothing important..." Boyang Jin replied, "We intend to have dinner after the group work. I'm afraid we may not be able to make the appointment."

"!!!"

At the same time, the scene described by Junhwan Cha flashed back to their minds. Hanyu did say "Have dinner together tomorrow" before that kiss. 

Suddenly nobody couldn't calm down. All the evidence is reasonable. Started with admire, continued with earphones and similar talent in professions, has it finally developed into love? Medvedeva was so excited that she quickly stopped Boyang Jin, who was going to leave, and said that Junhwan Cha should go to find Hanyu, Boyang can come inside and have a seat for a while.

Fortunately, Boyang Jin did not refuse.

When Yuzuru Hanyu came in with Junhwan Cha, Fernandez and Medvedeva couldn’t control themselves to observe his expression.

"Don't look at me like that. What happened?"

When Yuzuru saw the familiar boy, sitting there drinking the water, he was even more surprised: "Tiantian? Didn't I say we would meet in front of the school gate? I didn't find you!"

"I went to the gate with the statue. I guess you went to the gate near the library." Boyang Jin smiled, without blame, and pulled out the chair beside him, so that Hanyu could also sit down.

"It's my negligence. I should ask you carefully next time." Hanyu apologized. The next second, he was surrounded by three people who were so curious about gossips.

"Hanyu, let's talk about our guessing, and then you can explain your relationship with "Tiantian".”Medvedeva cleared her throat and began to speak from beginning to end, which also came with the scene of the true love kiss, told by Junhwan Cha. 

They watched the cute boy who sitting beside Hanyu starts blushing and hiding his head in arms, also Hanyu's expression becomes more and more interesting.

"Half right." After Medvedeva's emotional description of a love story, Hanyu calmly took Boyang Jin's hand and played with his finger, showed this scene to his three groupmates without fear.

"The right half is that we are really in love."

"What is the wrong part?"

"We've been dating for two months, not just start the relatuonship." Hanyu looked at the clock on the wall. "The group activity time is over. I should go with my boyfriend."

"Come on, Tiantian."

Is this gentle tone and clasped hand familiar to us? Junhwan Cha couldn't believe his eyes. 

But Fernandez doubted about his life more. Yuzuru had been in love for two months. Not only he did not realize it, but he even guessed the wrong person!

"By the way, what does “tiantian”mean?"

"Didn't you notice that? It's Boyang Jin's nickname." Medvedeva took a strange look toward Fernandez, who was asking stupid question, and left with her poster.


End file.
